it only matters how you look
by WalyaNaylaKayla
Summary: "Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up. Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady. 'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together, Even when you fall apart. But this ain't my mama's broken heart." Claire is dumped by Cam for Massie Block. And she isn't going to take it standing down. Or at least, Celia Roslyn won't.


"I really hope we can still be friends."

"Wait. What?"

"Sorry."

"You think we can actually be _friends_? After you break up with me with the most overdone condolence sentence in history?"

"I was actually only saying that to be polite."

"Fuck you."

"Not anymore sweet cheeks."

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors_

_I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops_

_I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver_

_Don't know what I did next, all I know I couldn't stop_

"Bitch is crazy."

"I know, _I _heard that she got so drunk after the breakup, she was hallucinating orgasms."

"Probably thinking about _him_."

"Poor girl."

"You know, I saw him with Massie Block at the farmers market the other day."

"No! Didn't Massie and _her_ used to be best friends or something?"

"Yep. She lived in Massie's guesthouse."

"That's so pathetic."

"You said it. Not me."

_Word got around to the barflies and the baptists_

_My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook_

_I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it_

_Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look_

"I thought I raised you better than that Claire."

"Yeah I think letting me grow up with the devil in prada really made me become such the nun I have become."

"Don't use that tone with me young lady."

"He broke up with me mom! Would it kill you to ask me if I'm okay?"

"There are plenty of fish in the sea. But you won't be catching any with hair like that sweetheart. Go take a shower and I'll take you to MAC."

"I don't want to."

"_Go _Claire."

_Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

"Hi Claire. I see you're doing well."

"Go to hell Massie."

"I heard they don't require any _class _down there. Maybe even you could join me. We would have so much fun."

"Screw you."

"I already have someone for that. Thanks for the offer though."

"Cam?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Please Mass."

"Kuh-Laire? Are you a midget?"

"No."

"Then get over him."

_Wish I could be just a little less dramatic_

_Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames_

_Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches_

_When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame_

"What are we? Twelve?"

"Obviously not. Since I'm with Cam now. And you're with... no one, right?"

"Why did you take him from me."

"Oh Claire, when will you learn? I always win. You took him away from me then. Now I had to take him away from you."

"This was revenge because of what happened when we were in _7th grade_?"

"Look who's catching on."

_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation_

_Sometimes revenge's just a choice you gotta make_

_My mama came from a softer generation_

_Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face_

"Somebody help!"

"Call the police!"

"Get off her you psycho!"

_Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

"I'm sorry Mom."

"Sorry's not going to cut it this time Claire. Do you even know how embarrassed you've made me?"

"... Not really."

"Of course not. Claire Bear, this isn't something Mommy can fix with money. The whole town's probably heard of your... episode by now."

"So what are you saying?"

"Claire, I'm afraid you will no longer be afraid to stay here."

"I moved out months ago Mom."

"I meant Westchester."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I will not have you shaming our family any longer."

"Do you even hear yourself? We're from _Florida_! Who cares what these snobby ass bitches-"

"Leave Claire."

_Powder your nose, paint your toes_

_Line your lips and keep 'em closed_

_Cross your legs, dot your eyes_

_And never let 'em see you cry_

"Welcome to Bendal's! Do you need any assistance?"

"Um... I heard you had a salon here?"

"Right up stairs, follow me please!"

_Go and fix your make up, well it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady__  
_

_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

"Hello gorgeous! What would you like done today?"

"Um... hair and makeup."

"Anything specific?"

"Something...different. I want to walk out of this door completely unrecognizable."


End file.
